Black Bloods at Hogwarts
by Ciekawa Osoba
Summary: Jiro, Kotaru, and Zelman go on a cruise to Egypt. Ron 'accidentally' sets off a spell in a pyramid that sends the trio into the wizarding world. What will our Black Blood trio do when they get an offer from Dumbledore? Who's Harry Potter? 3rd year
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Egypt, a cruise boat, an enemy

Hello and welcome to the first chapter of__Black Bloods at Hogwarts! After re-watching Black Blood Brothers and re-reading the Prisoner of Azkaban, I thought, 'if there are werewolves in Harry Potter, why not vampires?' and so this story was born. Enjoy the first chapter!

I looked up 'Mochizuki', and it is only the pronunciation of full moon. The actual word in Japanese for full moon is 'mochidzuki', but I will still be going with how the anime pronounces and spells Jiro's and Kotaro's family names.

Aniki means elder brother

Note 1—I will be calling all the vampires 'Black Bloods' and only 'vampires' when an explanation is being made to wizards, and I am giving all Old Bloods the natural ability to sense the emotions of others around them

Note 2—_italics _means people's thoughts (either their own, an Eye Raid, or Legilimens)

Note 3—this takes place in Harry's third year, but in 2010 (so I can play around with Jiro's age a bit)

Note 3—I do not own either Black Blood Brothers or Harry Potter.

`~.~`

Black Blood Brother's POV/World 

"But why not, aniki!" Kotaru whined to his elder brother Jiro. The aforementioned Black Blood laughed and said, "You cause too much trouble, Kotaru. Maybe if you promise to not get into trouble…" at this Kotaru frowned, "then perhaps we can accompany Sei and Zelman to visit Crow and the Dark Princess." At the end, Kotaru's eyes lit up and he grinned. He also began jumping up and down in excitement. "Really, aniki? Yay! I'll try my best to be good!" he exclaimed. Jiro got that 'oh _really_, what's the catch?' look on his face and asked, "Will you leave your markers with Mimiko?"

Kotaru glanced around and said—without looking his brother in the eyes—"Uh-huh." (Very vague, I know, but we all know that Kotaru always has his markers with him!:-D)

Jiro looked speculative at this, but let it pass, knowing that if worse came to worst, he could always intervene. Kotaru asked with Alice's big blue eyes and in the cutest voice he could manage, "So, let's go meet Sei and Zelman!"

Jiro sighed; they were going on a cruise boat to Egypt for the first part of the voyage, but complied. "Alright, come on." And the two brothers walked away, with the moon extending their shadows, towards the main Company Building where the current reincarnation of the Lord Dragon (Sei, if you didn't know) was staying.

`~.~`

HP World, Ron's POV

I had just sent Errol, my family's decade-old owl, to Harry with his sneakerscope present and letters. I felt really bad for getting Harry in trouble with the Muggles, but hopefully there would be no hard feelings when we meet up in Diagon Alley.

I still can't comprehend that my family won the 700 galleons in the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. I mean, what are the odds of that happening? For some reason I thought of Professor Trelawney and all of her 'fate follows you everywhere, your path in life is already set' and all that rubbish. But after a moment of speculation, I forgot, I mean it hardly seems important if I'm in Egypt, for Merlin's sake! And, on top of all the awesome tombs and pyramids that Bill showed us in the last week, he was secretly taking Dad and me to the most dangerous and oldest one! Cripes, I get chills of trepidation down my back just thinking about it. We weren't going to tell Mum, of course. She'd have a fit. Hopefully no one we will meet would talk to us about it if we ever met again… oh who am I kidding, there's bound to be tons of people there, it's a famous ancient pyramid!

I kept up this inner debate—should I go and risk getting a rant from Mum, or not go and miss out on this once-in-a-lifetime chance?—but then Bill called me over to a huge golden dragon with five seats on the saddle, and Dad was coming from the opposite direction, he would be of no help now. My inner devil won—I was going to the pyramid, Mum's yelling won't stop me! I took a deep breath and exhaled, then climbed up into the second seat, Bill in front of me and Dad behind me.

Black Blood Brother's World, Jiro's POV 

I was walking onto the cruise boat along with Kotaru, Zelman, and Sei, but we were in broad daylight. Of course, Zelman's and See's bloodlines protected them from the harsh midday sun. But, alas, I had to put up a Hide Hand force-field around me to keep sun's unrelenting rays from affecting me.

Of course, since ten years had passed since Kotaru and I moved to the Special Zone, and I was 208 now and the sun did not affect me as much as before- if I went around without my force-field in broad daylight and without an umbrella I would only feel a sharp pins-and-needles feeling that would intensify the more exposure I got and go back to slightly burning me after 10 minutes, it was enough for short trips. I would choose painful pins-and-needles (that with effort I can ignore) over getting literally scorched any day. (NOTE: Kotaru ages slower, so he in technically 20 but looks and acts 13, Jiro won't be sacrificed until Kotaru looks and acts 21)

But it was still annoying when I was near running water, drinking a glass of it was fine, but its overall affect on me hadn't changed, however if I had my force-field up it took slightly longer to take affect- about a minute. Oh, well.

We were all on the sinking time bomb now. Kotaru immediately ran off towards the swimming pool. I inwardly groaned—MORE water?—but followed him. Strangely enough, Zelman went with me but Sei did not. I noticed him walking towards the cabins, looking slightly green. '_Could he be seasick?'_ I wonder incredulously, and increase my speed to a (still human-speed) power walk, so does Zelman, to keep up with Kotaru. When we catch up he is already on the pool deck. I sat down with Zelman at a glass table shaded by a red and white western umbrella. I told Kotaru, "Just don't wander too far off, alright? Oh, and don't go near the ladders leading off the boat or stand too close to the edge of the boat." He merely nods and goes vrooming off in one of his rare childish moments.

He was growing up… and gaining my more and more of my love's (Alice's) characteristics. I pushed such emotional thoughts away as Zelman motioned to a nearby waitress. He ordered, "Two Bloody Marys (sp? I don't know if the alcoholic drink changes into 'Maries' or not). Within five minutes, if you could." The waitress sends a glare at him- after all, with his blood red eyes and hair, gold earrings, and his standard black and white tracksuit, he certainly didn't professional- but in the end she scurried away, probably after seeing the katana at my waist. I pondered what future troubles my faithful katana would bring, seeing as I had to use Eye Raid on the officials (the people who check your ticket, in this case) so they would let us pass.

Zelman asked in a scornful tone and with a smirk on his face, "Tired yet, Gin-tou? (sp?) The sun is awfully hot today." I replied smartly, "You must have not had any blood in a while, Zelman, to not notice my Hide Hand shield." His crimson eyes widened at that, and he shut up about the topic. Just then, our drinks arrived. They were full to the brim, and they were in tall glasses.

"Why did you even order us these, you know that alcohol won't have any effect on us if you are in the mood to forget." I asked glibly. To our great displeasure, a red-haired woman in a lab coat-ironically enough-overheard us, as did the multi-gendered group behind her, also in lab coats. They all smelled human though. She strode over to us with her hands on her hips, her emotions obfuscating. She was-somehow- confused, demanding, curious, and haughty all at once. Zelman noticed this too, and mumbled under his breath so that only I could hear, "Give a flat-out obvious lie. We'll sneak away while her and her cronies follow us- or _try _to- and we'll lead them to a dead-end and go on the ceiling." I gave a small nod, barely perceptible to my fellow Black Blood's eyes, and prepared to 'answer' the woman's question.

She asked—no—demanded, "What did you mean when you said alcohol won't affect you two? That's impossible! It's possible to have a high tolerance, but—" at this point, Zelman drank his Bloody Mary in one gulp. A Bloody Mary is a very strong drink, and people got glassy eyes after drinking a single glass. Our portions were much larger than the standard glass.

The woman gasped and exclaimed, "Are you crazy? Do you want to pass out! That was a tall glass!" We shrugged simultaneously, and I downed my glass too. It was not half bad, and the name was a nice pun. We left the woman spluttering for what to say and walked towards the nearest door with a map on the both sides of the glass door. The woman and her group followed us as fast as they could without running.

I glanced at the map, memorizing it. I whispered, "There is only one room with a single entrance. The weight lifting room, located below the deck. It should have a high entrance." Zelman only nodded. We briskly walked down corridor after corridor and down a flight of stairs. How deep was this yacht, anyway? The woman's group had to run to keep up with us.

I finally reached the door, opened it, and slipped inside with Zelman following close behind, who closed the door. The scientists- at least I assumed they were- were thirty seconds away. Zelmans… err, _suggested_, "Make handholds in a top corner.", and then proceeded to do so after jumping into the closest one to the door, on the left side. I jumped to the right one closest to the door and found one handhold already there, probably from training mishap. Either way, I made three more and wedged myself into the shadows not a moment too soon, the door burst open. Sixteen scientists swarmed in. Their emotions were so varied that it was starting to give me a headache— fearful, cold, calculating, nervous, confused, and a plethora more. I deduced that the red-haired woman was their impromptu leader when she commanded, "Search every nook and cranny! There is only one door, and no windows! The pair must be in here somewhere! I'll guard the door. What are you waiting for, go!" As the other fifteen scientists scattered around the room, futilely trying to find us, I let my amusement show in a too-low-for-humans-to-hear chuckle, and Zelman smirked. His eyes were dancing from withheld laughter. I knew that if the situation and his pride weren't in the way, he would be on the floor, cachinnating and clutching his sides.

To our (Zelman and my) consternation, as she was walking towards the door one of the other scientists walked towards my corner. In fact he went directly under me. He asked, utterly bewildered, "Why is there cement dust here?" '_Oh damn it.' _I thought. Zelman hissed (figuratively, not literally) at me, "Bakayaro! Use Eye Raid, on him, quick!"

I hissed back, "I was just about to, had you not interrupted—" and the man looked directly up at me. In less than a second I activated Eye Raid and had him under my control. I had to do this fast or else the others would be wondering why he was just staring, transfixed, at a wall. I said into his mind, _'I am not here. You see an empty dark corner. Go and distract the red-head guarding the door. You will forget the events that occurred in the past two hours.' _I broke eye contact—but kept controlling the man through Eye Raid—and the man went over to the red-headed 'leader' and said, "It was nothing, the janitors must have missed all the corners. Lazy bunch of no-good idiots. There might be faults in the cement near the walls though, come towards the middle of the room." To my astonishment, she used Eye Raid on him as well, and our minds immediately clashed. My emotions rose to a barely restrained anger. I accidentally increased the gravity on the whole room with Hide Hand. (A/N: gravity is technically an object, and Hide Hand allows the user to manipulate objects like moving them, levitating them, and breaking people's bones)

It was the 'Black Snake', the reincarnation of Morgan the Witch, the Lord of the Warlock family, the shape shifter, the killer of Alice and the temporary guard of her ashes. It was Cassandra Jill Warlock.

`~.~`

Well? Was it good, bad, not in your interests? Are there any grammatical mishaps?

Answer these in a review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter two!

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO

REVIEWED: Black Cat Angel  
FAVORITED: Black Cat Angel  
ALETED: Avampiress

Already 60 hits, hooray!  
Sorry it took so long, school and swim team are a pernicious combination, at least to my free time. Poor Zelman… I'm not trying to bash on him, but someone has to be unconscious and it can't be Jiro because of Cassa. Plus, he's really weak to silver, so it makes sense! (I'm not making that up, look at the link to the site that tells you all canon info about Zelman in the ending notes.) Curious, are you? Well, read and find out!

Note- In case some of you didn't catch Jiro's age in the last chapter, he's 208. In the anime it never specifies how old he is; just that he's an Old Blood. And, since he was changed in the 19th century, I adjusted his age accordingly. Plus, with all of the extra abilities, it makes sense that he gained them at 200, right?

Note- _italics _mean thoughts, either through Eye Raid, Legillimency, or other means. **Bold **means spells.

Note- aniki means elder brother

Disclaimer- I can only wish that I owned Black Blood Brothers and Harry Potter. Sadly, that wish isn't going to come true anytime soon.

`~.~`

Previously

`~.~`

…There might be faults in the cement near the walls though, come towards the middle of the room." To my astonishment, she used Eye Raid on him as well, and our minds immediately clashed. My emotions rose to a barely restrained anger. I accidentally increased the gravity on the whole room with Hide Hand. (A/N: gravity is technically an object, and Hide Hand allows the user to manipulate objects like moving them, levitating them, and breaking people's bones)

It was the 'Black Snake', the reincarnation of Morgan the Witch, the Lord of the Warlock family, the shape shifter, the killer of Alice and the temporary guard of her ashes. It was Cassandra Jill Warlock.

`~.~`

(Black Blood Brother's World, Jiro's P.O.V.)

`~.~`

To my befuddlement, Cassa was standing like a bystander—and more importantly, like a Red Blood—and did not make any hostile movements other than cancelling out both of our Eye Raids. She stayed in the disguise of the redhead scientist, and said in a calm voice, "Sure, I wouldn't want to get hit by the falling debris. But then again, that wouldn't happen right now with all of my friends in here, now would it? Keep on searching, please."

That conniving witch! Using the Red Bloods as hostages… despicable! I reluctantly released my Hide Hand so the Red Blood could move again—luckily none of them had noticed. As the scientist resumed their search for us, I noticed how angry Zelman was. I could sense that he was a hairsbreadth away from using Eye Ignite on Cassa and the Red Bloods. I couldn't let that happen to those innocent lives… not including Cassa, of course.

I knew that this wouldn't end well, but I jumped down from my hiding place, landing a foot away from the locked door. It burst outwards off its hinges thanks to my Hide Hand and I ran down the hallway. Hopefully Zelman would follow instead of lighting the room on fire…

Apparently not, as three seconds later he was next to me, the fire alarm blaring. He said in a clipped tone, "Don't start, Gin-tou, it was either the room or the ship. Cassandra got away."

I had no time to yell, I had to get to Kotaru before Cassa did. I reached toward Kotaru's mind through our mental link and immediately felt his panic. I sent, _'Do not worry, Zelman just lit a room on fire. Where are you, Cassa is on the ship after you. STAY PUT.' _

He responded promptly with, _'How am I not supposed to worry about that aniki? I'm alone in the game room, hurry please! I'm scared!'_ After that Kotaru's mind became so clouded with fear that it was impossible to communicate with him further.

I cursed under my breath, but Zelman heard me anyways. "Where's the Sage? Don't tell me that Cassandra got to him."

"In the game room, there's no way in hell she will get there first!" And with that I full-out sprinted, Zelman keeping pace behind me. We were not even a blur, the only evidence of our presence being gusts of wind.

I remembered from the map that the game room was directly above the men's sauna. Of course, on the other side of the ship—which, at our current speed, we would reach in about half a minute.

We burst through the door, steam swirling around us. There was no one else in the room, probably due to the fire alarm. I cut a huge X in the ceiling with the sword that gave me the name Gin-tou and the ceiling collapsed. A plethora of metal Game Stations fell. Kotaru was smartly on top of one, hanging on for dear life. I leapt up and caught him easily, and he instantly transfers his vice-like grip to my neck.

Zelman suddenly went tense, as did I shortly after. We both sensed Cassa. I asked, well more like demanded, "Zelman, will you go and get Sei-sama?" I knew that he would not want to fight with all the silver consoles still falling around us.

He nodded curtly, but before he could get going a 400 lb silver console smashed into his head knocking him out. The console was lifted by a Hide Hand, Cassa's Hide Hand. I snarled and drew my sword, broke Kotaro's grip and threw him to the nearest wall. I knew that he would be alright; he has endured worse as punishment for his foolishness.

I saw red, literally. It was clouding the edges of my vision, but the middle of my sight was magnified by what seemed like tenfold. I glared at the insane Kowloon and yelled, "Cassa! Why are you here, and not plotting to invade the Special Zone again?" She just laughed and smirked at me, like a cat that ate the canary. What did she know?

I activated my Hide Hand on the ship instinctively, alerting Sei. Cassa, unfortunately, did as well. Sei's reply was immediate, as his Hide Hand joined the fray. It was in that heavily pernicious atmosphere that Zelman regained consciousness. He immediately jumped up, though the combined Hide Hand slowed his speed to just faster than human. He shot what looked like a mini-supernova at Cassa, who had moved to the opposite side of the room.

It happened in the middle of the room. Zelman's fireball crossed the threshold holding the fabric of reality together. Two rifts opened out of nowhere, a small one near Cassa—which she immediately jumped into, almost like she knew where it led—and a colossal one a few feet away from Kotaru. I sheathed my katana and tried to run towards Kotaru, but I was frozen in place. It appeared that Zelman and Kotaru were also unable to move.

A sense of dread coiled in me at we were all sucked towards the rift… as if by magic.

`~.~`

(Harry Potter's World, Ron's P.O.V.)

`~.~`

We were at the edge of the pyramid. Dad was performing a spell that would reveal any hidden doors… but I wasn't really paying much attention. I was overjoyed to be off the dragon. We were in the clouds! Much higher than Harry and my stunt with the flying car last year. But now was not the time to get lost in memories, Dad finished the diagnostic and Bill was waving me over.

Bill walked in first, lighting a torch with a quick **Incendio**. He warned, "Be aware, most of the traps the Egyptian wizards put on this hell-hole are still active. There are rumors of a dimension rift having a chance to re-open temporarily if a certain spell is cast, and that spell doesn't require any fancy wording. So, don't try anything Ron."

I was on the defensive immediately. "What? Why me? What can I possibly do?" I got no answer from either Bill or Dad. Gee, a great vote of confidence!

I huffed angrily, but dropped the subject. To keep myself entertained until we reached the main chamber, I looked at the hieroglyphics engraved on the wall of the tunnel. To my immense surprise, I could read a line of it! It said, 'Summon those of the most noble of bloodlines, those who are forever bound by their past, those who hear their past and ancestors.' It was so creepy that it stuck in my head.

The tunnel sloped upward; it became harder to keep up with my dad's and brother's larger gait.

Just as my legs felt like they were about to spontaneously combust—credit to Hermione for me knowing what that is—Bill whispered, "We're at the entrance to the main chamber. Remember, no spells!"

"Why are you whispering?" I asked, and the volume of my voice seemed to grow and echo off the walls. "Ouch!" I whispered this time, shaking my head to try and get rid of the ringing in my ears.

I looked up, and I felt my mouth pop open at the sight in front of me. There was a lifted platform in the middle of the room, and it looked like it was made out of pure silver. Not a big surprise really, we were inside an ancient pyramid. But what really shook me were the walls. The blackest of onyx, with gold hieroglyphs engraved into them. And the message that kept repeating was the line that I read earlier, with an add-on—'Open a rift, summon those of the most noble of bloodlines, those who are forever bound by their past, those who hear their past and ancestors…' over and over again.

I felt a strange feeling take over, as if I was a guest in my own body. Whatever that was, it caused me to lift up my wand and whispered that ominous phrase that kept repeating itself in my head.

"Open a rift, summon those of the most noble of bloodlines, those who are forever bound by their past, those who hear their past and ancestors."

When I finished, the strange feeling dispelled and I fell back on my butt, pale as a ghost and gasping for air. Dad and Bill were staring at me with poorly concealed expressions of horror and pure, unadulterated fear on their faces. What had I just done?

All of a sudden, a huge aperture opened in the air above the silver platform. We watched in silence as three people fell out of it. One was a young boy who looked near my age with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Another was a man who appeared to be somewhere around 17 with blood-red eyes and hair so red that it has to be dyed (A/N: Zelman Clock is actually a blonde! Who would have thought?), wearing a muggle tracksuit(having a muggle-obsessed dad helps in these kinds of scenarios), a black and white hat, and round gold earrings. The last person appeared to be in his early- to mid-twenties, with a long red trench coat that split into three parts below the waist, with black dress pants and a black buttoned-up dress shirt. He had long— about a foot below the shoulder — ebony hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, and a sheathed katana around his waist. He was the first one to land, followed by the blonde kid, then the red-eyed one. But, as soon as they landed, they all fell unconscious.

`~.~`

Well, that's it for this chapter.

**I found this awesome Zelman site, it tells you more than the anime and helped me a lot.**

htt p:/ /pa rade sa.w iki m/ wiki /Zel man_C lock

Just take out the spaces.

I'll try to post the next chapter by Monday, but no promises.

Love it? Hate it? Leave your opinion in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Life's not being so kind to me right now, and will continue to be harsh for the next two months at the very least. I'll try to get an update up in that time, but no promises.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, faved, or alerted!**

**Note- **_**italics **_**mean thoughts, either through Eye Raid, Legillimency, or other means. Bold means spells and Black Blood Abilities. Oh, and all Old Bloods are telepaths. But, it isn't like they weren't before.**

**Note- aniki means elder brother**

**Disclaimer- I can only wish that I owned Black Blood Brothers and Harry Potter. Sadly, that wish isn't going to come true anytime soon.**

`~.~`

Previously

`~.~`

All of a sudden, a huge rift opened in the air above the silver platform. We watched in silence as three people fell out of it. One was a young boy who looked near my age with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Another was a man who appeared to be somewhere around 17 with blood-red eyes and hair so red that it has to be dyed, wearing a muggle tracksuit (having a muggle-obsessed dad helps in these kinds of scenarios), a black and white hat, and circular gold earrings. The last person appeared to be in his early- to mid-twenties, with a long red trench coat that split into three parts below the waist, with black dress pants and a black buttoned-up dress shirt. He had long— about a foot below the shoulder — ebony hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, and a sheathed katana attached to his waist. He was the first one to land, followed by the blonde kid, then the red-eyed one. But, as soon as they landed, they all fell unconscious.

`~.~`

(Harry Potter's World, Jiro's P.O.V.)

Zelman, Kotaru, and I are _technically _falling through the rift, but it is as if we are being summoned by an unseen force. Oh, and did I mention that the rift is draining our energy? Well, it is, and at an alarming rate. After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, the rift opens up again and we are thrown violently out of it. Our powers return to us immediately, but due to the sudden influx we lose consciousness as soon as we fall none-too-gently onto a silver floor.

`~.~`

My mind feels like the static on a television, like the one time I tried to fix Mimiko's. That didn't turn out well, and neither is this. Before opening my eyes or showing any outward sign of consciousness, I extend my mind to feel the emotions of those around me. I feel Zelman do the same thing, except that he is feeling their general auras first to find out what blood they possess—quite the handy trick that comes from his Asura bloodline—and so we ignore each-other. Kotaru is still out cold, which is nothing new since he won't unlock his bloodline until I die.

I focus back to the task as hand and feel three minds very near us, and they are all in a state of shock. This is not good. The mind is prone to make irrational, and more importantly, _violent_ survival decisions when in shock. And I certainly don't want to be made an enemy if I startle them. I dig a little further into the three males' minds and am shocked. They all possess the same bloodline, but are Red Bloods. What does that mean?

The one closest to us says a strange word—**Ennervate—**and I feel a glob of energy come at us. My eyes shoot open, and it looks like my senses didn't fail me. I quickly grab Kotaru and roll out of the way, as does Zelman.

My eyes instinctively focus on the nearest moving object, which just so happens to be the three Red Bloods. Their hair rivals Zelman's in vividness, except I can tell that theirs is all-natural. (Sei told me earlier that Zelman's hair was dyed red as a side-effect of his bloodline.) The youngest one is cowering against the wall and the middle-aged one is holding out a straight stick that almost has a consciousness of its own. And at the moment, it has the same feel as the white bolt of energy that was shot toward us.

The third man must be the bravest of them all, for he is walking toward us. "A-are you three alright? I'm Bill Weasley, and that's my dad, Arthur, and my brother Ronald. Hopefully you aren't hurt." he says amicably but with hint of fear in his voice. He then offers a hand to Zelman (he was closer) and he takes it. I just stand up, and shift Kotaru so that he's riding securely on my back, piggy-back style, still unconscious.

I smile without showing my teeth and respond, "We are not harmed, thank you for your concern." Zelman cuts in here, much to my annoyance. "What the hell just happened, and where are we?" His caustic tone causes Bill to flinch back. Well, he is a Red Blood and Zelman is a currently very-pissed off Black Blood. It's not that hard to do the math.

Arthur is the one who answers, since apparently his son ran out of steam. "Um, well you see Ronald accidentally cast a spell to bring you three here. We are in Egypt currently." He elucidated further, "In the middle of an ancient pyramid that we have no idea how to get out of…" He was exuding fear now, probably because Zelman was glaring at him. "First of all, if the squirt did the magic or whatever to get us here, why can't he get us back? And second, if you got here in the first place then why shouldn't you be able to get out?" Zelman was yelling by the end of his tirade. I try to calm him down; it would not be good to kill them. "Calm down will you, Kotaru will wake." But my efforts are futile, because at that moment the aforementioned child wakes up. He scrunches his eyes and mumbles, "Aniki, what happened? And can you let me down?" I comply and gently lower him onto the floor, but do not have the time to answer his question as Ronald looks elated that he finally has someone to talk to. He detaches himself from the wall and jogs over to us, seemingly unaware of Zelman's and my presences.

"Hey, I'm Ron, who are you?" As the kids start a conversation with an ease that goes away with time, Arthur walks toward us and answers Zelman's previous questions. "Well, my son did the magic accidentally and it was ancient magic too, so we have no idea how to reverse it. As to how we will get out…" He chickens out and shoves the explanation onto his older son, "Bill might know the way." Bill pales. "What? I _did _know the way Dad, but that was before the door we came in from closed! Oh, by the way, who are you guys?" I blink. Oops, I must have gotten used to people immediately knowing who I am due to my reputation from the Kowloon Shock. Zelman must be in the same position, albeit with a very different reputation… I mentally snicker.

"The name's Zelman Clock and the blond squirt over there is Kotaru Mochizuki. Looks like him and Ronald are getting along nicely." While saying his monologue, he tells me, '_Do not make it look like you two are related. I want to see their faces when they find out. Make up a last name.' _His tone makes it clear that I must obey. The arrogant little prick, so what if he's 600 years older than me, he doesn't have to flaunt it. Although, I don't want to get on his bad side, so I do as he says and speak up where he left off. "And I am Jiro Mikaduki (1). Now, can we find a way out of here, preferably soon? Kotaru, can you and your friend join us?" There was no way that I was going to let my otouto(2) out of my sight, not around these unknown magical Red Bloods.

Kotaru runs over from the obsidian wall he and Ronald had been observing holding said boy by the wrist. "Hai (3), aniki! So, how are we going to get out of here? Is there some sort of direction spell that Ron-kun's family can use?" Well I feel so stupid. Of course, why didn't we think of that? I hear Zelman laugh sardonically below the Red Blood's hearing range, it looks the redhead duo was thinking the same thing.

Bill is the first one to snap out of it, "That's a marvelous idea, Kotaru." He takes out his own long stick and puts it in the palm of his hand, letting it lie horizontally. He intones, "**Point me**" while walking around aimlessly for about half a minute. Then, his face lights up. "Found the secret passageway!" and pushes a raven hieroglyph. The wall that the hieroglyph resided on vanishes. Kotaru, Ron, and Arthur openly gape. Zelman and I are no less surprised, but we are old and experienced enough to have learned the hard way why showing your emotions around unknown people is not a good thing. Bill says confidently, "Well, let's go. Might as well hurry back to the camp, you three are welcome to come with us of course, it would be rude of us not to give you lodging since it's our family's fault that you are here in the first place." So we all follow him.

I initiate a conversation with the older Old Blood telepathically so the Red Bloods do not suspect anything, after all if they could do whatever that type of magic was, who was to say that their hearing was not as strong as ours? I was careful to only intrude into the outermost layer of his mind, who knows what resides in The Red-eyed Butcher's mind? _'We have to pretend that we are Red Bloods, we have no idea how these would react nor how they would react. Their magic worries me, what else can they do with it? Do they even know of Black Bloods?' _

Zelman seems just as worried as I am, seeing as I can detect it from where I am. _'I don't know, in all my years I have never seen ningen (4) who possessed a bloodline. I have heard rumors of these magic-wielders however, from the Kowloon though so I do not think that they are very reliable or accurate. But, do be wary of them, unless we will be beleaguered by many problems, one of them being trying to stay alive. Their society apparently fears and tries to exterminate any being other than them, and if they cannot exterminate them then beset them with unfair rules and regulations and look down at them like they are lesser beings. My information might be outdated, but it may have grown with time. We have to tread carefully.' _

I give a mental nod and get the hell out of his head. I am not used to Zelman being this serious, but then again I don't really know him so I cannot judge. I notice that Kotaru is still talking to Ron; I wonder what they are talking about? I focus my hearing (aka block out the other noises such as the bugs crawling everywhere) on the duo and do not like what I hear.

"Say, Ron-kun, how did your brother do that trick with the wooden stick?"

"Umm, it's called a wand Kotaru. And it wasn't a trick, it was magic. I don't know what Bill did though, I didn't learn about the Point me spell in school yet. You don't have magic where you come from? And why are you calling me can?"

"Hmm? I'm calling you Ron-kun because you are my friend and look the same age as me! But I could be wrong, how old are you?" I let out a faint sigh of relief as Kotaru evades the magic question; at least he is listening to his blood like Zelman taught him to.

"I'm thirteen, how about you?" At Ron's question I know that if my heart was beating it would have stopped. Kotaru is really 20, but has the mentality of a 13-14 year old. Ever since the Kowloon Outbreak ten years ago he has been aging slower, I do not know why but hopefully he will still regain his Sage powers. I am brought out of my musing as Kotaru answers, "I'm thirteen as well! What a coincidence, don't you think?"

Ron is quick to respond, "Um, yea. But hopefully you can come to school with me; we would be in the same year group after all. You can do magic, right?"

It was here that I had to intervene. _'Kotaro, do not let Ronald know that we are Black Bloods, even though you have not come into your powers yet. Say that you do have magic, though.' _I receive a mental confirmation and relax slightly. I will not, cannot, let my guard down. I no longer pay attention to the boys' conversation, confident that Kotaru can handle it. If not, I can always erase the magical ningen's memories.

Thankfully, I see light a few minutes later and the three ningen follow suit a couple minutes after. We are out of the pyramid five minutes after that, much to the relief of Bill, whose torch is nearly burnt out. Not that I would have needed the light, but it was useful.

We walk out into the desert with the setting sun as our companion. I can tell that Zelman needs blood, for I heard him groan as the rays hit him. I do not know what effect the sun has on his bloodline, but since he has not started burning I decide not to ask unless absolutely necessary. I, on the other hand, have to put up a **Hide Hand **shield before the three ningen notice the steam coming off of me. Our powers may have returned but what use were they if we didn't have our sustenance? Currently I only have the strength of a half-blood, which was unacceptable. Not that I have anything against their strength, but I have to have enough power to protect Kotaru from all dangers!

Ron runs over a sand dune and Kotaru follows him. It is only then that I notice the strange scent behind the sand dune they are running over. When they reach its acme Bill cries, "Wait! Don't go over the hill!"

I hear a roar and two blood-curdling screams, and my vision goes red.

`~.~`

**A/N: Yes, it's a cliffy don't kill me! **

**Please tell me what you think I could improve on in a review! Is my tense okay? Too much dialogue? OOC? I need your opinions!**

**As stated before, I will try my best to update in the next 2 months but Real Life is throwing trucks at me.**

**~wind daffodil kyuuketsuki-san**


End file.
